(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a material transfer apparatus and in particular to a portable and readily deployable device for moving goods or personnel along a generally horizontal pathway and/or a vertical pathway.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Movement of materials between to locations has been previously accomplished by extending a rope or cable from one location to the other, and moving the objects along the rope or cable with a pulley supported on the rope or cable. Objects have also been lifted vertically by attaching a pulley to a bar or beam that extends over the object to be lifted, and running a rope or cable through the pulley and down to the object.
Prior art devices, however, are not suitable for some conditions where the transport of objects or personnel is necessary, either because the setup of the device is too time consuming, because the device is inadequate to support the weight of the goods being transported, or because the setup or design of the device would expose the operating personnel to undue risk.
For example, during urban warfare it is desirable to transport materials between elevated openings, e.g., windows or doors, of two buildings that are spaced apart by as much as 100 yards and occupied by friendly forces. Not only must the apparatus be easy to transport into the buildings, it must also be designed to be set up quickly, and be of sufficient durability to transport the desired materials over the distance between the buildings.
Also, the personnel operating the device must not be unduly exposed to hostile fire or environmental hazards during use of the device. These requirements also apply to devices used by other organizations, such as SWAT teams, and by fire and rescue personnel.